vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Sword
|-|Makoto Kenzaki= |-|Cure Sword= Summary Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) is the one of the Pretty Cures of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and part of the Pretty Cure Franchise. She was a solider of the Trump Kingdom before its destruction and personally served Lady Marie-Ange. On earth, she is known as a popular idol singer. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, Cure Sword, as she's part of the DokiDoki team in their fight to save the Trump Kingdom from the Selfish. Also known as Mackenzie Mack and Glitter Spade in the Glitter Force adaptation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least 7-B, higher when Powered Up | 7-B | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Makoto Kenzaki (Mackenzie Mack in the Glitter Force version), Makopi, Cure Sword (Glitter Spade in the Glitter Force version) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Legendary Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Empathic Manipulation (Can channel emotions that awaken powers, dispel evil, and heal), Morality Manipulation (Can return selfish psyches to normal), Purification, Energy Projection | The same to a greater extent, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her power, speed and durability), Attack Reflection, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Possession (Was not affected by Leva and Gula's city ranged coma inducing spores, would eventually corrupt the heart of humans and turn them into Jikochou), Weapon Creation (Able to recreate the broken Magical Lovely Pad) | All previous, Wind Manipulation, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) | All previous abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Would be about 5x weaker than resolved based on the Combination Selfish's Strength) | At least City level (Comparable to Cure Ace), higher '''when powered up (Made her superior to the Combination Selfish at a time when her base was around a regular Selfish) | '''City level (Stronger than before) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Shadow, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Bel's blast and King Selfish's black lightning) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Faster than before), likely '''Sub-Relativistic when powered up | At least Massively Hypersonic+ likely Sub-Relativistic when powered up | Massively FTL+ (Was able to keep up with Shadow) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly Class 50, and at most''' Class K''' (Comparable to Cure Heart who annoyed a train selfish when trying to stop it and threw the front car high in the air | Class G (Comparable to Cure Heart) | Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class, higher when powered up | City Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Small City level (Took hits from various Jikochuu) | At least City level (Comparable to Cure Ace), higher when powered up | At least City level | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee range, a few meters to tens of meters with attacks Standard Equipment: Various magical items and weapons: |-|Items and Weapons= File:Davi_Commute.png|Lovely Commute (Davi) File:Loveads.png|Cure Loveads File:Love Heart Arrow (Sword).png|Love Heart Arrow File:Magical_Lovely_Pad.jpg|Magical Lovely Pad *'Lovely Commute:' Makoto's communication item and transformation item. The fairy, Dabyi takes the form of a phone that allows Alice to communicate with her teammates through their respective fairies. In order to transform, she uses one of the Cure Loveads allows Dabyi to allow the sequence. Alice says the phrase, Pretty Cure Love Link and spells L-O-V-E on the Lovely Commute screen. *'Cure Loveads:' Pins that allow various effects, such as transforming into Pretty Cure and using an attack. *'Love Heart Arrow:' A magical weapon that takes the form of a crossbow. It allows Cure Rossetta to use her attack, Pretty Cure Rossetta Reflection and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow. *'Magical Lovely Pad:' A legendary weapon that is part of the Three Sacred Treasures. It is described as a crystal mirror "that reveals all". It allows Cure Sword to use her attack Sword Hurricane and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Makoto Kenzaki= File:Davi!.gif|Davi! File:Precure Love Link (Makoto).gif|Pretty Cure Love Link! File:L-O-V-E (Davi).gif|L-O-V-E File:Cure Sword.gif|The Blade of Courage, Cure Sword! Transform: Makoto can use the power of her fairy companion Davi long with the Cure Loveads to transform into the legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Sword. * Pretty Cure Love Link!: Davi transforms into the Lovely Commute and a Cure Loveads is inserted. Makoto says the phrase Pretty Cure Love Link, and writes L-O-V-E on the screen. She then transforms into Cure Sword |-|Cure Sword= File:Holy Sword.gif|Flash! Holy Sword! File:Precure Sparkle Sword.gif|Pretty Cure Sparkle Sword File:Precure Lovely Force Arrow.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow File:Powered up Sword.gif|Powered Up File:Precure Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush File:Sword Hurricane.gif|Sword Hurricane File:Winged Sword.gif|Angel Wings File:Precure Royal Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush * Holy Sword: Cure Sword's first attack. She slashes a screen of purple light then a barrage of violet-colored swords flies toward her opponent. * Pretty Cure Sparkle Sword: Using the Love Heart Arrow, Cure Sword fires a barrage violet-colored blades are her opponents. * Pretty Cure Lovely Force: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, and Cure Rossetta. Using the Love Heart Arrow, the four shoots a gigantic heart shaped beam that purifies opponents. Is seen as a combined version of the Pretty Cure Heart Shoot attack. * Powered Up: Cure Sword surpasses her initial base power after her resolve to continue to find and save Lady Marie-Ange. She can also increase her power, speed, and durability. * Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rossetta, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Pad, they all create a deck of cards and give them to Cure Heart. She then proceeds to throw them against the opponent. * Sword Hurricane: Using the Magical Lovely Pad, Cure Sword creates blasts of wind that carries violet-colored blades around her opponent. * Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rossetta, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Harp, the Cures are granted with wings that allows them to fly. They then use the power of the Magical Lovely Harp to fire a purification beam that disperses and showers the opponent. Key: Base | Resolved Cure Sword | Magical Lovely Pad | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Mao Pam (Magical Girl Raising Project) Mao's Profile (Magical Lovely Pad was used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformation Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4